


Jail Cell

by That_Adorable_Fox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: Remus’s room is like a jail cell.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Jail Cell

**Author's Note:**

> TW! Descriptions of blood

Remus’s room is like a jail cell.

No windows, a single bulb hanging from the ceiling, and a big iron door on the front, locks on the outside. So. Many. Locks. 

Sometimes, the little voices in his head and heart told him too cut off his whole fingernail and pick the locks with it. Sure, it stung, maybe a lot, but it was worth it. He pushed the door open after the satisfying  _ click  _ of the locks. 

Remus would creep out into the hallway and run down to the kitchen, eating all the sweets he could find. Then, he would seek out Virgil. Despite what everyone thought, he and Virgil used to be friends, and they had a secret meeting spot that most people forgot about. There was a room off of the hallway from the kitchen to the living room, under the stairs. Patton said it was a closet, but Remus has turned it into a Coraline door when no one was looking. Well, no one except for Virgil. 

Remus crawled into the door, bending down and ducking under cobwebs. The room he appeared in was dim and small, but not too small. He grinned and crawled inside frantically, shutting the door behind him. He didn't notice the blood trail from his finger leading into the door. 

He crawled through the passageway and soon came across a secret hiding place. He and Virgil always kept the place full of snacks and food so Remus could stuff his face with  _ actual  _ food and not deodorant and candle wax. He rang the little bell that went to Virgil’s room, his face giddy. He couldn't wait to see his friend again!

Bells rang again and again. Virgil never came. Remus pushed the bags of chips away and crawled through the tunnel. Suddenly, he bumped into someone. Everything was a whirlwind after that; someone screamed, more people screamed, someone yelled at him, and  _ BAM  _ he was back in his room. His dark, dingey room with the single light bulb and big iron door with all of the locks.

“Maybe next time, Virgey.” He whispered, picking at the gauze that somehow found its way around his bloody finger. “Maybe next time we can play…”

  
  



End file.
